in your eyes
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: It was funny, really, how despite how completely expected it was that Haru and Makoto would end up together, they'd all somehow missed when it actually happened. -Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Sousuke, and Kou


**Title:** in your eyes

 **Prompt:** MakoHaru through the eyes of their friends

 **Character/Pairing:** Mako/Haru

 **A/N:** Written for SunkenScruffyCat for the MakoHaruSecretSanta. This was interesting to write, I hope you like it! (unfortunately, I'm still working my way through S3, so I couldn't give any of your side ships)

 **Summary:** _It was funny, really, how despite how completely expected it was that Haru and Makoto would end up together, they'd all somehow missed when it actually happened._

...

...

...

...

 **Rei**

"Your timing is getting better." Haru hung off the pool ledge, shaking his bangs out of his face. "Your actions are smoother."

It was a little funny to hear Haru use human words when it came to water or swimming. Maybe graduating and university was helping him in that regard. Rei adjusted his goggles, pulling them up into his hair. "Really?" Sighing with relief, he loosely clung to the wall. The water felt more comfortable now and there was a sense of familiarity with the rivulets streaming down his skin, the droplets clinging to his skin. He was no longer an invader, though he couldn't claim Haru's mastery.

"Yeah." Haru slipped his hands through the water. "You now just need to feel the water more."

Ok, maybe not entirely human words. Rei smiled awkwardly—while he could guess what Haru was getting at, he was never fully certain. "I see…"

"That explains nothing." A voice admonished them from above and Rei looked up to see Makoto towering over them. His hand was on his hip, a bento box in his other one, and a disproving frown on his lips.

"Makoto." Haru blinked, staring up at him in surprise. "You're here."

"You forgot your lunch." Makoto dangled the bento box as he crouched. "I'll put it with your towel."

Haruh flushed slightly, the tips of his ears red. Pulling himself out of the water a little more, he crossed his arms on the deck and rested his chin on his wrists. "Sorry."

Rei wanted to poke his ears, to confirm that this was indeed Haru. The unflappable Haru, embarrassed. _Apologetic._ Silently, he thanked the gods that Nagisa wasn't here, he'd never shut up about this for even a day.

"You're lucky I have class." Despite his reprimand, Makoto's smile didn't drop in the slightest. "You always do this."

"I'll try not to." Haru's lips curled up slightly and Rei was certain this wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time he made this promise. If anything, Makoto was going easy on him.

Then again, Rei couldn't deny he wasn't with Nagisa himself.

-x-

 **2\. Nagisa**

"Ohhh." Nagisa almost bounced into the university court yard. He hadn't been here since the summer fair, not since their water fight. It was a little chiller now, autumn finally bringing down the temperatures but not enough that they couldn't still meet up outside. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slowly meandered down a path.

It'd been a while since they had a full group meet up. Pulling out his phone, he double checked the time. Two pm. He was maybe just a little early. A teensy bit. Which was fine, he liked exploring the university campus. It was big, unlike his high school; a sprawling mess with scattered buildings barely connected by bridges and tunnels.

Hell, even the giant courtyards were interesting on their own. As it was, he had already spotted about six couples hidden in secluded groves, the trees keeping out prying eyes. On his left, right now, there was a dark-haired guy pushed up against a tree, his boyf—

That was Haru. That was Haru pushed up against a tree, Makoto devouring him. For a second, all Nagisa could do was stare. Did Haru, calm, neutral, expressionless Haru, really have a face like that? Emotions like that? His hands were running through Makoto's hair like he was trying to swim through the locks. Quickly, before he really became a voyeur, Nagisa tore his eyes away and promptly went back up the path.

He could wait at their meetup location. And pretend to have not seen any of that. At all. Though he wasn't sure if he could look Makoto in the eye after this. It explained a lot, though—Nagisa had wondered where all that pent-up frustration with Haru went. Even if Makoto was their only Haru-to-English translator, even he had to get annoyed sometimes.

Makoto. The aggressive one. You really did have to be wary of the quiet ones. Nagisa chuckled, covering his mouth. Considering how dense Haru was, Makoto definitely had to be the aggressive one.

-x-

 **3\. Kou, Rin, Sousuke**

Kou straightened her flower-patterned kimono, excited. A festival with her friends was one thing, a festival with her brother quite another. It had been a long time she had hung out with him. Standing between him and Sousuke, she bounced happily. "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah." Rin grinned, all sharp teeth. He was tanner now, from his time in Australia. Leaner too. Their aunt had complained that he was all skin and bones now. "I haven't had good street food in ages."

"That's it?" Sousuke shot him a disproving look. "The first time we see you in almost six months and that's all you have to say?"

"It's ok." Kou dabbed her cheeks dramatically. "We've always known how insensitive he is."

Rolling his eyes, Rin conceded. "Right, right. It's nice to be with you too."

"Better." Sousuke gave a half smile before turning to Kou. Sticking out his elbow, he commented, "The steps here are a little more cobbled, you might trip."

"Huh?" She glanced down, noticing the change herself. "Oh, you're right, thanks." Looping her arm through his, she gave Rin a baleful look when she noticed he didn't offer an arm or so much as slow down. "Sousuke, you're my real brother."

"What?" Rin stopped, half a metre ahead of them. Snapping his head back, he glowered. "How?"

"She's right," Sousuke agreed, affectionately rubbing her head. His eyes crinkled happily. "I've always wanted a younger sister."

"And I, an older brother." Kou beamed up at Sousuke.

"You're both jerks," Rin muttered sulkily, looking away.

"Don't be like that." Kou snickered, still in teasing mood. Her brother made it too easy sometimes. Maybe she could ask Nagisa for pointers. Looking ahead at the rest of their group, she spotted Haru and Makoto holding hands. "When did that happen?"

Rin followed her stare before giving her a condescending smirk. "And you think I'm dense. It was obvious since middle school."

"Not that." Kou rolled her eyes. " _When_. Who made the first move. Those things. Makoto is kinda shy and Haru…well, he's Haru."

"Right." Rin rubbed his neck, a worn expression on his face. "That's the right way to describe Haru." Curious now, he stared at the pair ahead of them. "Now that you mention it, how…"

"Makoto can be aggressive," Sousuke answered and they turned to him, surprised.

"What did you do to anger him?" Rin and Kou ask at the same time. Despite everything, they really were siblings, and Sousuke felt a surge of affection as they both stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing." He shook his head, amused. "I just teased him about Haru and he went…dark on me."

"Dark Makoto." Kou's eyes darted to Makoto's back. "Actually, I kinda want to see that."

"Gou." Rin warned.

Scowling, she corrected him. "Kou."

"Kou," he amended, tugging her arm back. "Don't."

"I wouldn't." She scoffed before sensing an opening. " _Now_ you act like a brother."

As Sousuke threw him a pitying look, Rin gritted his teeth, annoyed. Considering one was his boyfriend and the other his sister, his future promised to be filled with torture.


End file.
